wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
SeaWing Royal Family
The''' SeaWing Royal Family '''rules the ocean and the SeaWing kingdom. All the dragons in it have starburst patterns under their wings. This helps them be identified by other dragons. They have had a dark and tragic history, and Animus abilities run in their family. Tsunami- The Lost Heir.jpg|Tsunami Anemone.jpg|Anemone Auklet.jpg|Auklet Queen Coral.jpg|Queen Coral Seawing card 3 7 by purrpurr101-d6fkzp6.png|King Gill Seawing Tsunami.png|Albatross A typical SeaWing.jpg|Uncle Shark Seawing Tsunami.png|Moray 278px-Orca sculpture.jpg|Orca Family Members Queen Coral - Tsunami's mother and the current queen of the SeaWings. She wears pearls on her wings, horns, and neck, along with a narwhal horn on the end of her tail. She is the author of ''The Missing Princess, The Tragedy of Orca, ''and many other stories, most of which have her as the main character. King Gill (deceased) - Tsunami's father. He was captured by the SkyWings when he was on a mission. While he was prisoner, he made the other prisoners rebel against fighting in the arena. After Queen Scarlet found out, she forced him to insanity by withholding water from him. He was eventually killed in an arena match against his daughter. Princess Tsunami - Oldest surviving daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill of the SeaWing royal family. She has deep blue scales the same color as her mother, and she has green eyes. Princess Anemone - Middle daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill and is an animus dragon. She wears pearls on her tail and neck. Her scales are pale blue with hints of pink on her wings, ears, and horns, and her eyes are large and a bright shade of blue. She is almost always attached to Queen Coral via an enchanted leash and harness. Princess Auklet - Youngest daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill. Tsunami risked her life to save her from Orca's statue, and nearly died in the process. Her scales are emerald green, and her eyes are bright green like Tsunami's. It's possible she is an animus dragon, but so far it hasn't been confirmed. Princess Orca (deceased) - Tsunami's oldest sister. She challenged her mother for the throne when she was seven years old. Before the battle, Orca cursed a statue to kill the female eggs in the royal hatchery. Orca nearly won her battle for the throne, but Queen Coral impaled her with the narwhal horn that was attached to her tail. It is unknown what color she was, but it is possible that she was a dark green like her statue. Tsunami's Brothers - Very little is know about Tsunami's brothers. None of them have appeared in any books so far exept for Turtle who will appear in Moon Rising. It was mentioned that there are 32 of them. Prince Albatross (deceased) - A male SeaWing who was distantly related to the royal family. He was the animus who made the Summer Palace, but he overused his animus powers, and as a result gradually grew insane before attempting to kill everyone in sight. It is unknown what color he was,Most likely green or blue Shark - Tsunami's uncle, holds position of Commander under Queen Coral. Tsunami thought that he was the one who killed her sisters and attacked her in the tunnel, but she was wrong. His scales are a green so dull that they are almost grey, and he has unblinking, bone-pale eyes. Moray - Tsunami's cousin, the Head of Communications. She adores Queen Coral and hates her daughters because she knows that they can challenge her and kill her. Moray's scales and eyes are the same color as her father, Shark. Category:Tsunami's FamilyCategory:SeaWing HistoryCategory:LH Characters